


Percy's Unforgettable Fishing-Trip

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Anal, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom!Percy, D/s, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico is having a looot of fun with his tentacles, Oral, Shounen-ai, Slash, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top!Nico, Triple Penetration, but like an octopus-merman, merman!Nico, or rather Percy is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy always loved the sea and he spends as much time on his boat as possible. Until one day, he starts noticing that something in the water is watching him. No, not something, someone.</p><p>Percy has a merman stalker by the name of Nico, who is very obsessed with the human. When Percy confronts him, they start talking and get to know each other better and better, until one thing leads to another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy's Unforgettable Fishing-Trip

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Percy's Unforgettable Fishing-Trip || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Percy's Unforgettable Fishing-Trip – Finding Love At Sea

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; merpeople AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fantasy, magic, merpeople, aphrodisiac, tentacles, D/s, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, double/multiple penetration, mpreg

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo

Own Characters: Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo

Summary: Percy loves fishing. He has his own boat. Though he always feels he's being watched, until he finally catches a merman and confronts him about the stalking. Nico is an octopus-merman and he has been not-so-secretly stalking a pretty little human, because he wants him as his mate.

**Percy's Unforgettable Fishing-Trip**

_Finding Love At Sea_

Nico had always loved people-watching. Humans were so fascinating. They were such frail, helpless little creatures, it was amazing. To him, they also held a certain beauty. Many other merpeople thought they were weird naked worms. Without the scales or fins or tentacles. And okay, there was a beauty in a merman's tail that was incomparable – but still, half of a human was identical to that of the merpeople. But Nico, he wasn't like most merpeople, he didn't have some pretty fish-tail, he had tentacles. Their kind was being shunned by many. Old prejudices.

So Nico was used to watching from afar. And for the past couple of months, Nico has had a favorite to watch. A boat named the _Princess Andromeda_ and a very pretty little human on board of it. He always fished on his own, but he also often laid there and bathed in the sun. All that sun-kissed skin and the fascinatingly fluffy black hair. But the best were his eyes – they looked like the sea itself.

For the past couple of months, ever since he had first spot the hobby fisher, Nico had kept watching. Following the boat whenever it left harbor and came out to the sea. Nico had it bad for the gorgeous human creature. He was enchanting. Of course he was frail and helpless, but also enchanting.

Humans, they needed to get out of the water again, couldn't swim as long as they wanted. They couldn't dive as deep as they wanted. They needed air to survive. They couldn't even catch fish themselves, needed the help of those silly rods and the bait. Seeing his pretty little human up there, just sitting and waiting for a fish to bite, made Nico want to dive and catch him all the fish he could ever want. Show the pretty human that Nico would be a good, responsible mate who would and could easily provide for him and take care of him. He wanted the human as his mate.

/break\

Percy had always loved the sea. Ever since he was a little boy, his mom would take him out fishing. She said it was what his father had always loved. He had been a marine, died before Percy was even born. Going on their little fishing trips together was the closest Percy and Sally could get to him.

After his mother had died, Percy spend the money he inherited on a boat. They never could afford one before, but with the money he got from his mother, who had always saved every cent, as well as the rent he was saving by giving up his apartment, he got himself a boat. It had always been their dream. To buy a boat. They even picked a name. Since Percy's name was Perseus, they wanted to name it the _Princess Andromeda_ , since she was Perseus' true love and faithful companion.

Percy bought a beautiful boat and named it _Princess Andromeda_. Sometimes, he spend multiple days off shore. He had to come back eventually, but it felt as though that period grew longer.

Then, one day, he started to feel as though he was being watched. The feeling returned and got more intense. It didn't leave him for weeks. He tried to figure out where it came from, until he caught a glimpse of the one watching him. At first, he thought it was a diver. But he just kept being there. A handsome guy in the water, watching him. Over the following weeks, Percy started to think crazy thoughts. Either the guy was a hallucination, or he was a merman. But this far out? Without another ship in sight? For hours? There just wasn't another explanation.

So one day, he decided to investigate. He had gone swimming before in the last months and the stalker would always be gone as soon as Percy down to his swimming shorts would emerge. So he planned on tricking his stalker. He looked ready to catch some fish, even with his fishing rod in his hand. He noticed the other seemed to especially enjoy watching him then. As soon as he reached the rail, he put the rod down and jumped into the water fast, close to where his stalker was.

Breaking the surface, Percy's eyes adjusted to the burn of salt-water as he caught a look at his stalker. Yet what he found was not what he expected. No legs. But also no tail. Tentacles. Long, thick, black tentacles. Gasping surprised, Percy swallowed sea-water, coughing and chocking. The tentacles wrapped around Percy in a nearly careful way and Percy was lifted out of the water, able to take in big chunks of air, coughing and gasping to regain his breath.

"...Silly, little human."

Blinking slowly, Percy looked at the one holding him. He really was handsome, even better from up-close. Olive-colored skin, black curls, eyes such a dark brown they nearly looked black, a glare etched into his handsome features, cheekbones sharp enough to cut glass. Percy licked his lips.

"Well, whenever I normally go swimming, you dodge me. I had to surprise-attack you", defended Percy with a frown. "How else was I supposed to get your attention?"

All Nico could do was stare dumbly at his beautiful and stupid human. So the pretty thing had not tried to kill himself with ridiculousness? And he had been aware of Nico's presence? He involuntarily tightened his tentacles around the human, pulling him closer until they were nearly nose to nose. Nico tilted his head intrigued, happy to see those beautiful eyes up close.

"Uhm, okay", drawled the human unsure. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson. Do you have a name?"

"I am Nic'Collous Anthon'Nious di Angelo della Morte tou Hades", replied Nico simply.

"Uh... is there a... shorter version for that...?", tried Percy unsure, eyebrows drawn together.

Nico tilted his head in the other direction, frowning thoughtful. "Nico? That is what my sister calls me. She had problems pronouncing my name as a youngling too."

"Nico. Yeah, that I can remember", nodded Percy relieved. "So, what's with the stalking?"

"You are most unusual", pointed Nico out, lifting one tentacle to trace Percy's face. "Most humans would panic at my looks, yet all you worry about is the stalking?"

Percy's eyes flittered to the tentacle that was caressing his cheek. "Uh, yeah. To be honest, since you were stalking me from the sea for weeks or months now, I had the suspicion you're like... a merman. But... the tentacles? Bit of a surprise. Still more interested in the stalking."

Nico smiled pleased, tentacle going from Percy's cheek to trace the plumb, rosy lips curiously. "I was intrigued by you. You are... truly beautiful. Watching your antics is amusing."

"Oh. So you have a crush on me, like Ariel did. Only that you look like Ursula. Well, definitely more male and _definitely_ more attractive, but I mean, you know, the tentacles", nodded Percy.

"Queen Ursula is nothing like your little human movie", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "And wait, what do you mean, I crush on you? And how are you not disturbed by this?"

"Well, I mean... Like I said, Ariel did it too. The crushing on a human thing. So... Why shouldn't real existing merpeople also crush on humans?", shrugged Percy before pausing. "Wait. What do you mean by 'Queen Ursula' and different than the movie?!"

Nico shook his head, laying another tentacle around his little human to make sure he wouldn't escape. "Just as King Triton rules over the fish-tail merpeople, Queen Ursula rules over my kind. The human who stumbled upon our realms messed that horribly up when they pitched the movie."

"Wow", whispered Percy with the most adorable awe-struck expression.

"Could we return to the point where you seem not only not freaked out about me being what I am, but you also brushed off that I am... crushing on you, as you phrased it?", requested Nico.

Percy nodded, then he grinned. "Can you leave the water? I mean, I'd be more comfortable if we could talk on my ship instead of here. Also, your tentacles are very distracting. Especially the two trying to sneak into my pants, you know. That is also kind of rude."

Nico had the decency to blush. "It's quite hard to control so many limbs. Sometimes, they move on my deeper instincts. I apologize. To answer your question, yes I can leave the sea. I do need to return to it within a day or else I'd dry out, but I can stay on shore for multiple hours."

Nico easily lifted Percy up onto the boat before pulling himself up on the rail too, thanks to his tentacles. Percy stared in utter awe at his stalker. There was a nice sixpack, right above where the olive-skin turned pitch-black and eight tentacles replaced the legs. Those were some long, thick tentacles and Percy couldn't help the embarrassed blush that lit his face up when his thoughts wandered. Shaking his head, he tried to focus on his guest.

"You are a truly gorgeous creature", whispered Nico, reaching a tentacle out for Percy.

"So are you", grinned Percy with a wink. "Never saw anything like you."

"...Are you flirting with me?", asked Nico surprised and confused.

"Trying to", confirmed Percy with a broad grin, nodding. "Is it working yet? I'm not good at it."

"...Why?", asked Nico very confused. "Please stop reacting in ways that confuse me."

"So you'd rather have me screaming and screeching and trying to fight you off?"

"Yes, please. I have prepared for that reaction for the past months", nodded Nico.

Again, Percy laughed loudly. "You're very cute. And what can I say, it's been... a while since a guy was paying that much attention to me. You're good-looking. And you're something I've always dreamed of. A merman. I want to hear and learn as much about your people and society as possible. I'd love to get to know you! So, being nice to you seems far more effective than screeching, yes?"

"You do not need to flirt with me to get me to talk to you", frowned Nico.

"Nah. The flirting is a bonus", grinned Percy, checking Nico out. "You _are_ hot."

Nico blushed and blinked. "You are even more fascinating than I expected."

"Thanks", laughed Percy. "You want to sit down so we can talk? I have so many questions."

/break\

It was a week later that Percy got to go out with his boat again and a very eager merman climbed onto his ship. Percy smiled brightly, relieved that Nico had returned. During their first meeting, they had spend hours just talking. Percy got to learn so much about the underwater society and about Nico and his family. It was so very fascinating. Part of Percy wished he would also have interesting things to share, but... he had his boring, little job, he didn't have any family and barely any friends.

"Nico", greeted Percy happily as he headed over to Nico.

The boat wasn't very large, there was just enough room for Percy's desk-chair and the chair he used for fishing. It had always been enough for Percy on his own, but with Nico – and all of his tentacles – it was a bit of a tight fit. Returning Percy's smile, Nico skittered up to him, hugging Percy with both arms, pulling him close up. All that wet, cold skin with the firm muscles made Percy shudder.

"I brought food", declared Nico, lifting two ridiculously large and delicious looking fishes up with one tentacle, swinging them a bit. "We just need to gut them and then we can cook them."

"...Thank you", hummed Percy surprised and took the fishes. "Wow. But... you... eat... uh..."

"What else do you think we merpeople eat?", asked Nico ridiculed, raising one eyebrow. "Algae all day long, or what? Obviously we eat fish. And I happen to be a great hunter."

Percy grinned a little as Nico puffed his chest out. The merman was really cute. They worked together, gutting the fishes and preparing them for cooking in the small kitchenette that Percy had. Once it was done, they sat together to eat, though due to limited space Percy had Nico's tentacles pretty much everywhere. It made the human blush furiously, because there might have been a very naughty and wrong dream last night, featuring said tentacles and that very teasing smirk Nico was spotting right now. The merman looked very pleased with himself, in lack of a better word.

"I'm glad you came back", stated Percy with a small smile. "I enjoyed talking to you last week."

"So did I", replied Nico, reaching out for a woven algae-necklace with a dark purple shell that he had hidden in the satchel he wore on his hips. "This... is for you. I thought you may like it. You were curious about our culture and all, so I thought I'd show you what's typical for our culture."

Percy gasped, grasping the gorgeous necklace carefully. The shell was decorated with sapphire-shards and it was absolutely gorgeous. Smiling gratefully, Percy put the necklace on.

"Thank you. That's very generous of you", smiled Percy.

"A—Absolutely no problem", replied Nico with a slight blush, preening at the gratitude. "Now, what do you wish to talk about today? I thought I could tell you more about how King Triton and Queen Ursula _really_ are. You see, they are actually close friends..."

/break\

The following months, Nico visited Percy on his ship every single time the human would leave the shore. It was on the third week of them meeting up and just talking for hours, that Nico grew more daring. They were laying curled together beneath the stars on deck of Percy's ship.

"Your tentacle is trying to sneak into my pants again", chuckled Percy amused.

"I know", hummed Nico casually, caressing Percy's thigh.

"Oh. Uh... Okay...", nodded Percy slowly, blushing a little.

Nico turned a little, watching Percy very closely as one of his tentacles crept up Percy's short-leg. Continuing his watching, Nico used a second tentacle to sneak in from the back of Percy's shorts. Percy licked his lips before biting them, locking eyes with Nico. A third tentacle came up to caress Percy's face. Percy smiled and leaned into the touch. The tentacle moved from Percy's cheek towards his lips. Nico had stated on multiple occasions that he was fascinated by Percy's very pink and full lips. Kissable, was the word that was left unsaid. Percy smiled slyly at Nico as the tip of the tentacle ran over his lower lip. Still keeping eye-contact with Nico, Percy very, very slowly opened his mouth. Nico stared dumbfounded at him. Cautiously slow, Nico pushed his tentacle up. Percy opened his mouth more. Gulping very hard, Nico dared pushing his tentacle into that tempting mouth. Nico found Percy's tongue and caressed it, carefully mapping Percy's mouth out with his slick, soft appendage, pushing in deeper, curious to learn more. Percy made a strangled sound as Nico pushed in deeper. Staring wide-eyed, Nico hastily retreated his tentacle.

"A—Are you alright?", asked Nico concerned. "I'm sorry. That was weird. I just... wish to explore you and my tentacles are very... sensitive. It feels very pleasurable to me, you see."

"It's... uh... fine", mumbled Percy, blushing the brightest blush possible. "I... liked it?"

"You what now?", asked Nico surprised.

Percy shrugged helplessly. "There's... Japanese porn about that kind of thing. And perhaps I may have watched... a couple of them ever since I met you, because I was curious about... uh... what they could do. I may or may not have gotten off on imagining... uh..."

"Yes?", urged Nico on, licking his lips hungrily. "Please go on."

"I may have imagined you using your tentacles on me. You know, violating me all over", muttered Percy embarrassed, ears and cheeks dark-red. "It sounds awful and I felt awful for thinking it, but... You're really hot and you're just so much more than that. You're amazing and I really like you. For more than that body and those tentacles. It just so happens the tentacles may... uh... be a fetish I wasn't quite aware I had until I met you? Well, lie. I may have gotten off on tentacle porn even before I met you. You're just way hotter than that."

Nico bit his lips and gulped hard. "Are you... sure? Will you truly allow me to mate you?"

"That it?", inquired Percy with a frown. "I mean, is that... mating? Is it... more than sex?"

"Definitely", confirmed Nico seriously. "It's far more than just sex."

"And you really want more than just sex with me?", asked Percy, nearly teasingly.

"Percy, I have been courting you for the past three weeks", stated Nico with a frown, reaching out with his hands this time, one laying against Percy's cheek and the other on his hip, putting Percy close with a bit additional help of his tentacles. "I bring you the biggest, most delicious fishes I can find every day. I bring you jewels and corals and riches from the sea as courting gifts. I have shared many meals with you and... held you close through the night. In... In my society, sharing the night with another is an acceptance of courting. I'm sorry, somehow I expected you to know that..."

"Oh. Oh", muttered Percy, fingers finding the shell-necklace around his neck, the blue pearls around his wrist rubbing against his skin, reminding him of all the gifts he had gotten lately.

There had been a lot of gifts in the past weeks. Beautiful shells and corals and pearls and jewelry. And yes, Nico really had started bringing Percy fishes. Delicious, large fishes. That Percy shared with Nico. And they had fallen asleep in each other's arms a couple times.

"If you do not wish to be my mate, then that is okay", whispered Nico, retreating his tentacles. "But I can not... have meaningless sex with you. You are what I always wanted in a mate. You are sweet and kind and very entertaining. I love listening to your voice and your stories. I love holding you in my arms and tentacles. I love seeing you laugh, because your eyes sparkle in such an amazing way. I love even your silly puns, because they make you giggle in this slightly childish but very endearing way. I love... I love you, Percy."

Percy stared in awe. When they had first met three weeks ago, he thought he could get to know more about the beings from the fairy tales he grew up on. But now that he heard Nico say this, he realized that – aside from satisfying Percy's curiosity and making him insanely horny with ridiculous porny wet dreams – Percy had also fallen in love. He didn't have many friends, only a handful, and he also didn't have any family. Nico had become the highlight of Percy's days. He had become the center of Percy's life, actually, without even meaning to.

"I love you too", whispered Percy as he grasped Nico's face and leaned in for a kiss.

Nico grunted surprised and pleased, laying both arms around Percy's waist to pull him close, one tentacle wrapped around each of Percy's ankles to pull him close so the human was half straddling Nico. Two other tentacles sneaked up on Percy's ass, one curling up on each of his cheeks. Percy moaned softly, following a surprised gasp. Percy's hands gripped Nico's shoulders, at least until two tentacles also grasped those. Percy shuddered pleased, enjoying the restricting feeling.

"And you are sure about this?", inquired Nico concerned. "My race is a very dominant race. I'd wish for your complete submission. Will you allow me to mate you?"

"Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes", nodded Percy wide-eyed, licking his lips hungrily.

"Eager little human", smiled Nico pleased, once again caressing Percy's cheek with a tentacle.

"You've been doing this a lot, ever since we first met", pointed Percy out, eying the tentacle.

"Because I am quite... fascinated by your moth", admitted Nico a little embarrassed.

Grinning broadly, Percy very slowly licked his lips in a seductive way. "You may use my mouth _however_ you like, my more than eager octopus." Nico's eyes went dark. Very dark. It made Percy shudder in the most pleasant ways. "Actually, screw that. Use all of me however you like."

Nico smirked, even more hungry now. Percy yelped as he was pinned down against the blankets and pillows beneath them. One tentacle was holding down each of his appendages and the remaining four eagerly got to work too. Two started pulling down Percy's shorts, one greedily ran down Percy's torso, suckers feeling up Percy. And the last one? It slowly slipped from Percy's cheek down to his lips once more, circling the rosy lips that were eagerly opened up for Nico.

Percy's shorts slipped off of him and the tentacles around his ankles let go for only a moment before re-attaching themselves to Percy in an even tighter way while the other tentacle pushed its way into Percy's mouth. Percy shuddered as it played with his tongue some.

"Beautiful human", whispered Nico, leaning down to kiss Percy's collarbone, neck and nipples. Percy groaned and hummed around the tentacle in his mouth, making Nico laugh. "Gorgeous little mate, no talking. Be a good little boy and suckle, mh?"

Percy nodded jerkily and started sucking on the tentacle, making Nico moan. The merman reached out to grasp Percy's wrists with his hands, releasing two more of his tentacles to play with the rest of Percy's body. One of them found Percy's cock, curling around it multiple times, its suckers making for a different and pleasant experience that made Percy shudder and gasp. Two tentacles pulled Percy's cheeks apart, just so a third one could start teasing Percy's asshole. Percy gasped again, the tentacle in his mouth using the moment to push deeper into Percy's throat. Percy gagged for a moment on it, making Percy shush him softly.

"You need to relax, Percy", whispered Nico tenderly, licking over one of Percy's nipples.

Taking a deep breath, Percy tried to relax his throat, allowing Nico's tentacle to go deeper, because the tightness of his throat was very pleasurable for Nico. Nico groaned at the feeling, a second tentacle prodding against Percy's mouth questioningly. Percy opened his mouth wider, as wide as possible, greedy to be filled even more. The tentacle tasted intoxicatingly good and he needed more, craved more. Nico made a very pleased, nearly praising sound, as he pushed a second tentacle into Percy's mouth to explore it and fill it. Percy's cheeks were bulging with the two tentacles filling his mouth and he tried to breath as evenly as possible through his nose while one tentacle was thrusting down his throat and the other was caressing the inside of his mouth.

"Perfect", whispered Nico proudly, leaning up to kiss Percy's cheek. "You are takings this very well, you're so good, my little human. So very, very good. I think it's time to fill your other hole, yes?"

Percy nodded, as much as he could with the tentacle thrusting down his throat. Nico smirked at him and kissed his cheek again, as though he was praising Percy for giving the right response. The thought made Percy blush and preen a bit. The tentacle that had been prodding at his asshole easily slipped in, the appendage turning as sleek as the ones invading his mouth. Percy frowned confused.

"I do work different than a normal octopus. See they, they only have one tentacle that works as their penis. I have eight of them. Like I told you, they're very sensitive. That's because they're my vital mating organs. During mating, they secrete an aphrodisiac like secrete that works as lube and to make our submissive feel as much intense pleasure as possible", explained Nico in a rough voice. "Do you feel the way saliva is gathering in your mouth, because you simply want to keep sucking on my tentacles, to taste more of it? Like you could spend just all day with your mouth open and letting me fuck your throat to give you more of it? Do you feel the tingling in your asshole now that my tentacle is invading you? It makes you feel excited and want more. You want me to go deeper, want me to fuck you really hard with my tentacles, fill you up with my juices."

Percy moaned wantonly around the two tentacles in his mouth at Nico's words, nodding in a nearly dizzy way. This was the best experience in his entire life, it was completely blowing his mind. The tentacle was soft yet firm and it was thicker than any of Percy's previous boyfriends. It also did leave a tingly feeling, making Percy want more as it went deeper and deeper – deeper than any boyfriend of Percy's had ever been. Percy arched his back as the tentacle pocked against Percy's prostate, the touch making Percy moan even louder.

"Ah. Found it", smirked Nico knowingly. "My little human's pleasure-point, mh?" Percy nodded a little, looking at Percy with hooded, pleading eyes, causing Nico to laugh. "But you want more, don't you? Such a wanton little thing I caught myself there, mh?" Percy nodded again, making Nico smirked. "You're a wanton, _slutty_ little submissive, aren't you?" The moan escaping past the two tentacles was downright filthy at that, causing a very knowing look to appear on Nico's face. "You know it, don't you? That you're a greedy little slut, so eager to submit and be used. Aren't you the perfect little submissive mate? I'm going to use you so good, you won't be able to move come tomorrow. I'll make you forget your name. All you'll remember is that you are _mine_."

Percy tried gulping, not really working due to the tentacle still fucking his throat, though the motion was very pleasant to Nico who moaned at it. Absentmindedly, Nico grabbed a loose rope with one hand and went to properly tie Percy's hands, though this time behind his back. Percy moaned as Nico tied them nice and tight. Smiling, Nico kissed the base of Percy's neck.

"Sh. You're being so good. I'm going to take good care of you, my little sub", promised Nico.

Percy turned his head to look nearly dreamily up at Nico, just as Nico started thrusting hard and deep into Percy's ass. The tentacle around Percy's dick tightened to keep him from coming, making him whimper in a nearly pathetic way. Nico laughed amused by that, kissing Percy's cheek.

"You will get to cum, sweetheart", promised Nico, causing Percy to smile tentatively (as much as one could smile with two large tentacles stretching his mouth). "But only after I put at least three loads into that nice, warm ass of yours. I need to mark you well, after all. Show you you're my submissive mate. I need to establish my dominance in this mating, you see."

Percy whimpered again as a second tentacle slipped from Percy's butt to his hole and forced its way into the human. A downright whine came from Percy as the other tentacle also slipped from its hold on Percy's butt to join the other two, stretching Percy's asshole to the fullest. They thrust all deep into him, stretching him more than he had ever been stretched before – and his last boyfriend had really enjoyed fisting him, so this was saying a lot. They all thrust into him, but in a different rhythm, driving him positively crazy, because one tentacle at least was constantly nudging his prostate, sending shock-waves of pleasure through him. Not to mention the effect that aphrodisiac secrete of Nico's had, now that it was triple-dosed inside Percy's asshole. The two tentacles in his mouth had taken to alternate in fucking Percy's throat. All the stimulation was driving Percy crazy in the best kind of ways and he tugged on his bounds to jerk off since the sixth tentacle was just holding Percy's cock, teasing it with that aphrodisiac it was coating all over Percy's cock without jerking him off. But Percy's hands were tightly tied behind his back, not allowing him release. He was utterly and completely at Nico's mercy. And he loved every second of it, more than he had ever enjoyed any form of sex before. He had thought he had found absolution when his last boyfriend had become his dom in bed, but this was even more so what Percy wanted, what he had craved.

"You're very good", praised Nico again, attaching his mouth to Percy's nipples once more.

He tightened his other two tentacles on Percy's ankles to keep his mate from struggling. He knew Percy was slowly growing frustrated with the need to cum, but as tradition and nature had it, the dominant had to cum first and lay their claim by filling up their submissive. And oh was Nico planning on filling Percy up good. That was why he had three tentacles up that deliciously tight and hot ass, after all. He started thrusting harder – down Percy's throat and up his ass.

"You're so tight", groaned Nico, feeling his orgasm approach. "So good, so obedient and tight and _good_. Sh, you need to relax your throat now. I'm gonna cum. Gonna give you lots of the delicious juice you want, sweet sub, just relax your throat for me."

Percy made an exhausted yet wanton little sound at the prospect of getting more of the nearly addictive juice that was coating the nice tentacles. Nico moaned Percy's name loudly as he came all over Percy – the tentacle around Percy's dick spraying its thick cum all over Percy's chest and face, the two around his ankles coating Percy's legs and back, while two tentacles came down Percy's throat hard, force-feeding Percy the thick, deliciously sweet cum, and three tentacles filling up Percy's guts. But they just kept coming. Percy whimpered a bit as he choked on the cum, his guts feeling ready to bust as more and more cum filled them. Last time he had felt like that, his ex had given him a rather big enema. Oh, Percy had _loved_ those things. The uncomfortable stretch and fullness, feeling as though he was being marked by his lover like that. This? This was a hundred times better, because it wasn't water, it was all Nico. Nico was filling and stretching Percy with his very essence. That thought alone would have been enough to make him come, but that Nico was _finally_ moving that tentacle up and down Percy's cock was the tipping point. Percy came harder than ever before in his entire life, causing him to collapse in a nearly boneless state in Nico's hold. But Nico's tentacles and arms held him close and tight and secure.

"Sh, I got you, my mate", assured Nico tenderly. "Not much more. You can take it, I know."

As soon as Nico was finally done coming, he retreated nearly all his tentacles. Only one he kept up Percy's ass. Percy slowly licked his lips, panting very hard while Nico untied him.

"Uh, you... forgot one", pointed Percy out awkwardly, voice hoarse and raw.

Nico handed him a bottle of water with one tentacle while he finished untying his mate's arms. "Yes, that one will stay inside of you tonight. It is... mating-tradition. The submissive will stay filled with their dominant's cum for at least a full night to fulfill the bond."

Shaking his wrists, Percy took the offered bottle and nearly emptied it in one go. Once the bottle was empty, Percy adjusted so he laid on his side and then he rested his hands on his very bulging stomach before giving Nico a bit of a pointed glare. Nico smiled and kissed Percy's forehead.

"You could have mentioned the overnight-enema, Nico", chided Percy half-heartedly.

"Does it... bother you?", asked Nico concerned, cupping Percy's face tenderly.

"I kinda like it", admitted Percy with the brightest blush, averting his eyes.

"And it embarrasses you?", asked Nico confused.

Percy nodded, tilting his head toward the tentacle caressing his cheek. He kissed it tenderly before sticking his tongue out and placing cat-licks on it, greedily licking off the last remains of the delicious aphrodisiac. Nico watched fondly how his submissive cleaned off his tentacle.

"You're very cute", smiled Nico pleased, patting Percy's head with one hand. "Now tell me what embarrasses you about this. You just allowed me to thoroughly fuck – no, use – you. So what could possibly embarrass you, my sweet little submissive?"

"I kinda...", started Percy to answer between cat-licks. "I had enemas before. Maybe also overnight once... or twice. When... my... ex and I were pretending... uh... that I was pregnant. He liked putting me into a dress, calling me his 'sweet little wife', filling me up to the prim and pretending I was nine months pregnant with his baby. It was kind of... really hot."

Nico hummed pleased, tilting Percy's face up so he could properly kiss his human. "That is very good to hear for me, my love. As your dominant, I do wish to impregnate you, after all."

"What now?", sputtered Percy wide-eyed.

Nico frowned and raised one eyebrow, wiggling the tentacle inside Percy's ass a little. "What would be the point of placing my seed inside of you if we wouldn't attempt to make it settle?"

"...Pregnant. Like, really pregnant?", asked Percy, eyes even wider.

"Quite obviously", hummed Nico confused. "Again; What else would be the point in filling you up, my love? It's the way we reproduce. My kind can theoretically reproduce with any... warm body with a hole to fill. It doesn't need to be a female. Our sperm can grow into fully hatch-able eggs on its own as long as it has a nice, warm place to grow. It'll... assimilate your DNA too, seeing as you will be carrying it. I'm sorry, somehow I was under the impression the whole dominant-submissive and act of mating would have given that away...? Was that not clear?"

Percy frowned. "Now that you actually put it to words... I can see it in our previous conversations, but... no, at the time it was not quite that clear. I thought it was just, you know, kinky stuff."

"I'm sorry", said Nico again. "If you do not wish to carry my eggs, there is still time to remove my tentacle and clean you out properly, my love. But impregnating you is part of the mating-progress."

There was a confused and thoughtful frown on Percy's face as he looked down at his bulging stomach. "I think you fucked my brains out, because... No. I... I want this. I think. I mean, I want _you_. I want to be your mate. And being... pregnant... had always been a secret dream of mine. Impossible dream, of course, since I'm a guy, but if... If the man I love could actually get me pregnant? Yes. Yes. I want that. I want to carry your babies, Nico. I want to be your mate."

The smile on Nico's face was nearly blinding before Nico kissed Percy deeply. The merman carefully cradled Percy in his tentacles and carried him over into the cabin and to Percy's bed. He slowly lowered Percy onto said bed before joining him and snuggling up against him. Percy heaved a sigh as he rested his head on Nico's chest, cuddling as close as possible. A slight whimper escaped Percy's lips as Nico wiggled the tentacle still inside him.

"S—Stop teasing", whined Percy and hit Nico's chest hard. "I'm too exhausted for more..."

"Sorry, love. You're just very tempting", grinned Nico and kissed Percy's cheek.

/break\

If Percy was honest, he didn't even remember the last time he went to shore. Ever since him and Nico had mated, he really didn't see the point anymore. He just wanted to spend time with Nico. That and the bulge of his stomach had grown considerably over the past two months.

"Percy, my love!", called Nico out, sounding very eager as he climbed onto the ship.

Percy frowned a little confused, looking up from where he was lazing about sunbathing, hands cradling the small baby-bum he had at this point. Nico looked downright joyous and victorious, holding up a shell-shaped glass vial filled with some kind of curiously glowing liquid. Percy's frown deepened as he turned fully toward his mate.

"...Nico? Are... you alright? What's that?", asked Percy carefully, sitting up some.

"A potion, for you my love!", declared Nico, grasping Percy's hands and pulling them close to kiss his knuckles. "I love you. I want more than just to be your mate. I want eternity with you. But you are mortal. I have been begging my sister Hazel for a potion – she is a mighty sea-witch, you see. She refused before we became mates, maybe even understandably so since I guess I was just very crazily obsessed with you, then she went on a journey with her own mate and now she's back and you're my mate and even more importantly, you're carrying my babies. Her nieces and nephews. She's very eager to meet you and to meet our children and of course she said she wouldn't stand in the way of my... happiness. So she finally agreed to make the potion."

Percy stared a little surprised at his boyfriend. Sure, Nico occasionally got enthusiastic and then he tended to talk more, but this much? And in such an excited and rushed voice? Percy hadn't seen Nico that excited since they confirmed his pregnancy one and a half months ago.

"A—And what does it do?", asked Percy, half afraid of the answer, looking at Nico.

"It'll turn you into a merman. Make you part of my world", smiled Nico. "If you want tha-"

Nico didn't even get to finish the sentence, Percy had grabbed the vial and downed the potion so fast. After only a blink of his eyes, Nico reached out with his tentacles to hold Percy as his lover turned into the most beautiful blue-tinted merman Nico had ever seen. One long, sleek tail, shimmering in all shades of soft blue imaginable. His entire skin had turned soft-blue and some patches of scales were to be found on his arms and torso too. Percy looked stunned and wide-eyed, staring down at himself, looking at his hand and spreading his fingers to inspect the thin fins spanning between them, before he smiled at Nico happier than Nico had ever seen him.

"You're gorgeous, my love", assured Nico softly, pulling Percy close enough so he could kiss his beautiful mate. "Will you come with me to Atlantis?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be", smiled Percy, because this had always been his dream. "This... This is all I always wanted, Nico. It's been just a silly dream for so long, to... to be a merman. To find true love. To have it all. I love you, for... for making my dreams come true."

"Percy", whispered Nico urgently, cradling Percy's face in his hands to make the pretty blue merman look at him. "You _are_ my dream, so I will always, always do everything in my power to make yours come true too. I've dreamed about this for months now, to be able to show you my world, to make sure... make sure you're mine. Forever."

"Yeah, explain that 'forever' again", requested Percy as he laid his arms around Nico's neck.

"Merpeople are immortal. I already explained that to you. I... I would have been forced to see you grow old and die. But now you're... you're a merman and you will be immortal too", whispered Nico into Percy's ear, kissing Percy's jaw. "I won't have to watch you fade away."

"Immortal, huh?", frowned Percy surprised. "Well, I... didn't expect to ever turn immortal. And if so, I kind of expected it to be via vampire-bite, not octopus-impregnation..."

Nico snorted, smacking Percy's flank with one tentacle, making Percy yelp and giggle. "I got myself a cheeky little mate there, mh? I can't imagine what our little ones will be like..."

"Cheeky and gorgeous like me", teased Percy, stealing a kiss.

"I'd hope so", hummed Nico pleased, hugging Percy close.

/Three Years Later\

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, play with me!", demanded a little octopus-mermaid.

Her long curls were put up into two pig-tails, one on either side of her head. Her thin, stubby little black tentacles wrapped possessively around Percy's arm, her black eyes sparkling eagerly.

"Mommy is making dinner", chided a little merboy.

The little boy with the same sea-green eyes as Percy looked up at his sister with a serious frown, which looked very adorable on the little one. Smiling, Percy leaned down to ruffle his son's hair.

"Donny is right, Bia. We're making dinner. But you could help us?", offered Percy.

Bia heaved a sigh and pouted a bit. "But Cally isn't there to play with me because they're on vacation and I'm bored, mom. I don't wanna cook. I wan to play."

Donny's eyes flittered over to his sister, his dark-blue-nearly-black tail flicking once. Percy smiled knowingly and leaned down to kiss the top of Donny's head, pushing him toward Bia.

"Why don't you two go outside and play some while I finish up dinner?", offered Percy. "But only behind the house! Don't swim out too far, stay near the corals!"

For a moment, the siblings looked at each other critically, before they grabbed each other's hands and swam off. Smiling amused, Percy rested one hand on top of his heavily bulging pregnant belly. His life had changed so much since moving down under the sea three years ago. He had friends, for the first time in his life did he have friends. Like Cally's parents Chris and Clarisse, or Hazel's mate Leo – not to say that he didn't love Hazel and their third mate Frank too – and especially so a clever mermaid named Annabeth. Percy even had a job he truly loved. For years had he just drifted from one job to the other, but now he worked at a summer-camp for young mermaids and merboys. And, of course, he adored his mate and the two children they already had, as well as the two growing inside of him right now. For the first time in his life, Percy was truly happy.

"Hello, my love. How was your day?", asked a rough voice behind him suddenly.

Within seconds, he had a grown octopus-merman attached to him, kissing his neck. Percy smiled softly to himself as he leaned against his mate, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of Nico.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm usually not a fan of tentacle porn. It actually makes me very squishy, but I guess I got curious to see if I can write it and I'm feeling like trying new things these days...


End file.
